White Wardens
by Moonstonez
Summary: Ella Amell and Cullen before the blight. Storyline changed from the game to add more history with Cullen and to bring Cullen as a lead in the story. I really didn't like how my game ended but I loved the characters.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

Chapter 1 Introductions

It was autumn when she arrived at The Circle. The tree leaves had just started to turn a brilliant orange and red. Ella looked up from her book at the tall stone structure before her. It was not as dreary or scary as she expected, well at least not the outside. She looked at her Templar guards, her traveling companions for the past month. They have hardly said anything to her since they left Denerim, just orders on where to sit and what to eat. "Get up girl," was her morning greeting. Everything had been so different since her mother died. Her life was different now. All she had known was her mother and the forest. Now she was thrust into society, a world she never would have had to see if that night in the woods had not happened. If she had not used her power she would be dead with her mother, it was unknown if that would have been a better fate than this. She started to gather her belongings, nothing but a change of clothes and some books. It was all she had in the world after explosion in the forest. She had her mother's necklace, but she kept that hidden, afraid someone would take it from her.

"We're here girl." One of the Templar knights snarled at her. She didn't understand why they hated her so, why they could not be kind. She had never done anything to wrong them. It was as if her very existence was an insult to them. They had wanted to kill her, she heard them arguing over it after they found her. The leader made the other put their swords away. They tied her and put her in a cart and took her to the big city. That's where she met the kind old man named Irving. He wouldn't let them kill her. He even made them talk to the old man with a crown who looked very tired. He was the King they said. She was only twelve years old but she had seen the King. She didn't think he was that special. He looked very tired and waved his hand dismissively at them. Irving took her hand and told her everything was going to be alright, that she was going to come to his tower and stay there with him and other people like them. He was so kind to her, the first person since her mother who had been. Everyone else seemed afraid of her or ignored her, except the Templars, they always looked at her with anger in their eyes.

Ella, bag and books in hand climbed out of the boat on to the dock. She looked up to the top of the tower to the stained glass windows that circled the top. They had pictures on them, but they were too far away for her to see the details. She took a couple steps on to the grass and waited for the Templars to get out of the boat and on the dock. She learned over the past month to not make any sudden movements around them. The leader of the Templars that escorted her from the city took her by the elbow and led her to the double doors at the base of the tower. They went inside to a guard station at just beyond the doors. Ella was amazed, she had seen grand places before like the place the King was in, but she was going to live here. There were beautiful tapestries lining the walls and a shiny stone floor. Everything seemed so clean, she suddenly felt very dirty.

"You," the guard at the station pointed at her, "sit over there by the door." She looked over and saw a row of chairs against the wall. There was a young man sitting there with a sullen look on his face. He had vivid golden red hair. She had never seen such a color. There were tight curls on the top and it was a bit wavy on the sides. She walked nervously over to the chairs. He glanced up at her.

"You can sit here if you like." He pointed to the chair next to him. He had brilliant blue-green eyes, Ella started to blush. She had never really talked to a boy before. She mumbled a faint thank you and sat down in the chair. She was suddenly very conscious of the fact it had been days since she had a bath.

"So what are you in for?" the boy asked. He seemed around the same age as her, very tall though. Ella was confused, in for what? Irving said this was going to be her new home.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" she asked. "I'm new," she said apologetically. The boy looked at her then at the bag and books she had sat in the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were in trouble and had to talk to Gregoir like me." He flashed her a big smile, "Cullen's my name. What's yours?" He held out his hand to her. Ella hesitated a moment and took his hand. "Ella's my name." She noticed her hand some smudges of dirt on them from the trip. She quickly apologized and put her had back under her cloak. The boy laughed at her actions.

"It's ok, I've been dirty before." Ella felt her cheeks start to turn red. She felt stupid over the way she was acting around this boy, especially after all she had been through. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The boy was just about to speak again when the door next to them opened. Out stepped a big man with dark hair and a beard. He had rather fierce eyes like that of a hawk. He looked at the boy and girl in the chairs.

"Cullen, what did you do now?" His disapproving tone had the boy squiring a bit in his chair.

"Uh n-n-n-othing sir", Cullen stuttered. "I m-m-mistakenly l-l-left a f-f-frog I found by the l-l-lake in someone's c-c-chair." Ella noticed the more upset he got the more he stuttered. The big man grunted.

"I'll deal with you later. Girl, come with me," he pointed at Ella then the room he had emerged from. Ella jumped up and turned to gather her bag and books. The boy leaned over and whispered.

"It was nice to meet you Ella." Ella smiled at him. That was the nicest thing anyone has said to her since the kind old man Irving in the city.

"Thank you Cullen, good luck!" she whispered back. The man by the door gave an annoyed sigh, "Today please." Ella quickly ran into the room. It was rather empty with a big wooden desk in the center of the room. There were several chairs around it. In a chair to the far right was Irving, the kind old man from the city. He had left the city before her and must have gotten here a day or two before her. He said he had to make preparations for her arrival so they would not be traveling together. He stood up and greeted her.

"Ella I'm glad you made it here safe and sound." He reached out to take her hand. "Come sit here." He pointed to a chair near the desk, Ella hesitated and looked at the other man. "Oh Gregoir won't hurt you, come sit!" Ella sat down clutching her belongings close to her chest. She was suddenly very unsure of herself. The big man named Gregoir took a set behind the desk. He folded his arms and looked at her.

"She's too old Irving," Gregoir said flatly. "She won't be able to adjust to the tower like a child half her age."

"Oh hogwash Gregoir, she will be fine. I will make certain of that. You have my word," said Irving. Gregoir snorted and looked at the girl again.

"Do you know who and what I am child?" Gregoir asked? He stared directly at her. Ella took a deep breath before responding.

"You are the head of the Templar Knights sir," she responded softly.

"Do you know what it is I do girl?" Gregoir asked with the same menacing tone. Ella looked him directly in the eyes.

"You kill bad mages sir," Ella said as fearless as she could. Gregoir looked at her then at Irving. He leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard.

"You have 6 months Irving. If she can not adjust to the tower or refuses to give up her apostate nature the original ruling by the Templars in Denerim stands." Gregoir shot her a glare. Irving gave him a disapproving stare.

"She will be fine Gregoir, quit trying to scare her. She is old enough to understand the situation. Remember the Templars that found her almost killed her on sight." Irving responded heatedly. He abruptly stood and turned towards Ella. "Come child, let me show you to your room." As Irving was leading Ella out into the hallway, Gregoir called after them.

"6 months Irving." Irving muttered something under his breath. Ella looked at Cullen as they walked past. He waved at her and smiled. Ella did the same and as she rounded the corner to go down the hall she heared Gregoir yell, "Cullen! Get in here right now." Ella cringed for him as she walked with Irving down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2 Lessons

Chapter 2 Lessons

They were following her again. She knew they were up to no good. Jowan and his thugs always tried to start something with her after a fire spell lesson. She did not understand why they disliked her so much. It was easier to explain the Templars hatred of her than her classmates. Ella had been at the Tower for over a year now. She had only made a couple friends. Jowan and his band of tormentors were not friends, far from it. Jowan despised her and told her on many occasions she was nothing more than demonspawn.

"Hey Apostate!" Jowan yelled. "Hey demongirl!" Ella didn't turn to look at them, it was always the same. She started walking faster hoping that they would get bored and quit following her. She felt something hit her shoulder, the pain shot down her arm. They were throwing rocks at her! They had never dared to hurt her before.

"Good hit Jowan!" remarked one of Jowan's underlings, a fat brown haired boy named Chester. Another stone hit her on the back of knee causing her to stumble. Ella dropped her book on the ground and went down on one knee. That was all they needed to catch up with her. They circled her like a pack of wolves. Ella reached for her books and tablets and Jowan kicked them out of her reach. She went to stand up and one of the boys pushed her down. Ella fell on her side into the dirt.

"Why don't you get up? Use some of the fancy magic you do in class on us… come on Apostate!" Jowan kicked dirt on her as he sneered at her. "Get up! Cast a spell on me!" Jowan bent closer to her, "You know what I think? I think the teachers are helping you, you really can't cast spells like that, it's just the teachers. You are nothing more than just some Apostate they found that they are going to use for Templar training." Jowan stood back and motioned his friends to step back. "You are weak, you are never going to pass your harrowing and the Templars are going to kill you. It's only a matter of time before you become an abomination" He laughed and spat on her, Ella didn't move, she didn't stop looking at the ground. She wanted nothing more than to send a bolt of lightning at Jowan and strike him down. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She promised Irving she wouldn't use her magic on anyone. She knew if she did Gregoir would not hesitate to act.

"I'll show you what real magic can do." Jowan said in a low voice. He started to chant, Ella recognized the spell, it was a fire spell they had just learned last week. Ella sat up and started to shield herself when it suddenly felt like all the air was being forced out of her lungs.

"Ella! Get up." A new voice said. Ella weakly started to get to her feet wheezing for breath. She recognized the voice that commanded her to stand, it was her friend Cullen. When she was finally on her feet she looked at Jowan, he was frozen in fear. Cullen had done something to him and to her. Ella walked over to where Cullen stood, she could breathe easier now. She saw that Cullen's face was strained with concentration. He had used his Templar training to void the spell Jowan had begun to cast.

"All of you need to leave now! And be sure Knight Commander Greagoir is going to hear about this!" Cullen roared at Jowan's cronies as they started to run away. "And you…" he pointed at Jowan. "This is not the first time you have been warned to leave Ella alone. I'm sure First Enchanter Irving will deal with you swiftly." Jowan's face blanched at that statement, he turned and ran as fast as he could to the Tower.

Cullen yelled after him, "You better run!" He turned to Ella, "Are you alright?" he asked. Ella bent over to gather her books and tablets, then started to brush the dirt off her robe.

"I'm ok, no permanent damage done," she smiled weakly.

"Not this time but that Jowan has it out for you, he was going to burn you, I could feel it before I stopped him," Cullen frowned. "Why don't you just cast on him, turn him into a block of ice? I've seen you do similar things when we've observed your classes. I know you could easy."

Ella looked down at her dirt streaked robe and sighed. "Irving asked me not to do any magic outside of class and to definitely not do anything that could hurt someone. I will always be regarded as an apostate by some, I have to be very careful how I use magic." She tucked her arm around Cullen's arm and smiled up at him, "and beside, if I did turn him into an ice block, you'd be out of a job." She saw Cullen blush after she said that. They started walking down the path away from the tower.

"My job eh?" Cullen chuckled. "Templars are not suppose to mage protectors. We're not even suppose to be friends."

"But we are, you are the only friend I have here." Ella stated. "Everyone else thinks I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster, just weird." Cullen said with a lopsided grin, "Where were you headed anyway?"

"To the gardens, I wanted to show you something." Ella said. "First Enchanter said I could practice all I wanted in the back of the garden."

"The back of the garden? Isn't that where all the briars are?" Cullen looked rather confused. "How can you practice in that mess?"

"Oh you'll see," she responded mysteriously. Cullen just shrugged. Ella always figured things out. They followed the twisting path down to the gardens. Why they were called the 'gardens' Cullen didn't know, they were not maintained at all. It was an overgrown mess. There was a small herb garden used by the cooks in the only place that wasn't over run with weeds, briars and small trees. At least that was how Cullen remembered it, he had not been there yet this season. It use to be a good place to play hide and seek when he was younger but no one ever did that anymore. The briars had taken over most of the garden and several children have the scars to show what happens if you get too close. They reached the entrance of the garden. Immediately Cullen noticed things were different. The herb garden the cooks used was thriving. He had never seen the plants so large and healthy.

"No one but the cook's assistant comes down here anymore. I've asked her to not tell anyone about the changes here." Ella led Cullen away from the entrance to a wall of green hedges slightly to the north. Cullen didn't remember the hedge there, it use to be a spot where the wall had collapsed the last time he was there. Ella walked up to the hedge and held her hand out to it. Her hand started to glow ever so slightly and the hedge leaves started to tremble. Ella kept her hand in place and the glow intensified. The hedge started to move and spread apart in the center leaving enough room for them to step through.

Ella smiled at Cullen who stood there with a shocked look on this face. "Come on, I want to show you what I've done." Ella grabbed his wrist and gave him a small tug. Cullen followed her through the hedge. They stepped through the hedge wall into the most beautiful thing Cullen had ever seen. There were flowers everywhere, all different colors winding along the path. Everything was so green and random woodland critters played round the plants. Cullen could only stand there and stare. In the corner was a small pond that glimmered in the sunlight. It fed a small creek that ran thru the center of the garden to the wall of briars and bambles that separated Ella's half of the garden from the rest. A small bridge that looked like twisted roots was the only way to cross it to get to the other side of the garden. Cullen looked at the bridge closer, it was roots! It looked as if they were grown specifically out of the ground to make this bridge. He did not understand how that was possible. Ella took his hand and led him across the bridge to what looked like a small sitting area on the other side underneath the Wisteria tree. There was just one smooth stone that looked like a small bench in the shade of the tree.

"This is amazing Ella! I can't believe you've been working here so much and managed to clean up all of this by yourself." Cullen was in awe of the garden, everything was alive. It didn't resemble the dead overgrown garden he had played hide and seek in a few years before. This place looked like a garden fit for a king, not a blade of grass out of place.

"Please have a seat," Ella pointed to the stone bench. She walked over to an area near the stone, she kneeled down and pressed her hand on the ground. She closed her eyes. Cullen felt a small tremble come from the ground, startled he jumped up. Underneath Ella's hand roots started coming up from the ground. They twisted and bent into the shape of a chair.

"Ella!" Cullen exclaimed in a frightened voice. "What are you doing?!" Ella stood up and sat on the roots.

"Making myself a chair," she looked at him confused, "where did you expect me to sit?" Cullen just stood there looking at her. He had never seen anyone cause roots to grow out of the ground like that and into whatever shape they wanted. He took a step back and looked around him, it all became clear at that moment. Ella had caused everything in this garden to be. This wasn't the efforts of an enthusiastic gardener, this was all magic. He closed his eyes and reached out with a skill he had learned from his Templar classes to sense magic. He gasped! He had never felt anything this like this, nothing this powerful and so encompassing. Ella saw the distress in his face, she realized that bringing him here to her special place was not a good idea.

"I'm sorry Cullen," Ella looked down at the ground, "I didn't mean to frighten you." She felt terrible. Cullen was her only friend here and now he too will be afraid of her and think she is some type of abomination. The tears started to well up in her eyes at the thought of Cullen looking at her the way the rest of them did. She looked away from him, she did not want to see that look on his face.

At the sound of her voice, Cullen stopped trying to use the Templar abilities to sense the magic. He could hear the sadness in her voice. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him, she was facing away from him. He went over and sat on the stone bench again. He knew she was crying, he didn't have to see the tears.

"It's alright Ella, I'm not scared. I just tried to sense it and it was too much, that was really weird and well kind of scary." He saw her flinch at the last part. "Just the amount of magic was scary Ella, not you." He reached out and touched her hand, she looked at him startled.

"You're not afraid of me?" Ella asked in a quiet voice. She felt Cullen squeeze her hand.

"Nah I'm not afraid of you. I know you'd never do anything to hurt anyone." He waved his hand at the garden. "What you've done here is amazing! I've never seen anything like it. Wow! You made everything here? The bridge?" Ella smiled, she couldn't believe that he didn't run away, he actually seemed to think what she did was amazing.

"Yes, everything here I either made or helped grow. It is very easy for me, I don't need spells or books and just think about it and it happens. Irving calls me a 'Nature Mage' but I can't find any references to it any of the text books I have. I guess how I do things is different than how everyone else does spells. I don't need spells, I just think about it and can make it happen. That's why it's been so easy to do the spells they make me do in class. Everyone else has to remember words to the spells. I just think about what I want to happen and it does." Ella frowned, she wondered if she had said to much. Irving told her not to tell anyone how she really did things but Cullen was different, he was her friend and he wasn't afraid of her.

"But I've heard you say the spells or at least seen you saying something" Cullen said, "when we observed you last week in Fire Mastery class you were saying stuff, I couldn't hear what but I definitely saw you saying stuff."

"I mumble stuff under my breath so it looks like I'm casting spells. It's what Irving told me to do, to help me 'fit in'. I don't think it helped much," she was remembering the things Jowan said to her earlier. Even with her pretending to cast spells she still made it look too easy.

"Wow," Cullen didn't know what else to say. "So you can do pretty much anything? Can you make the tower disappear? Or turn Jowan into a pig?" Ella laughed at the thought of it.

"Well, I don't know, I have never tried. Irving said that I shouldn't draw attention to myself so I don't try to do much more than what is required of me in class. This garden was the first thing since I've come here to the tower that I've done things that I wanted to do… things that make me happy." She stood up and walked over to the blue flowers growing near the creek. She reached out her hand and touched one of the flowers. It trembled and turned from blue to a bright red.

"Wow, just like that? All you had to do was touch it and it changed colors?" Cullen reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple he was saving for later. "Here, what can you do with this?" Ella walked over and took the apple from Cullen. She walked over near the briars and held her hand up. The briars moved back about 10 feet. Cullen couldn't believe it. They just moved back as easy as someone would push a curtain back to open a window. Ella walked over to the area that she had just made open and kneeled down. She took a nearby stick and dug at the ground. Once she had a hole big enough to put the apple in she shoved the apple in and covered it with loose soil. She placed her hand on top of the little mound. Her hand glowed a little and she closed her eyes. Under her hand a small little green shoot appeared. Cullen got up to get a better look. It was very small, it looked like a tiny sapling.

"Is that an apple tree?!" Cullen asked excitedly. He didn't notice Ella slumping over as she kneeled.

"It will be," she said, her voice sounded shaky and tired. She tried to stand up and fell back down on one knee.

"Ella! Are you alright?" Cullen reached down to help her up. He helped her up and guided her over to the stone bench to sit down. She looked ill, just a couple minutes ago she seemed fine, he didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"I'm ok, it's just doing this type of magic takes a lot out of me." She reached a shaky hand up to her forehead and gently rubbed her brow. "I think I over did it a bit showing you everything. It gives me a head ache too. I'll be alright in a couple minutes."

"You should have said something. You didn't have to show me and make yourself sick." Cullen felt bad for asking her to do something with the apple.

"It's ok really, it will pass. I guess it keeps me out of trouble. I can't just do anything I want all the time. I have to pace myself." They sat there silently for a few minutes. Cullen was watching the apple tree, it looked like it had grown some just while they were sitting there. His eyes must be playing tricks on him he thought.

"Have you always been able to do this? Even before you came to the tower?" Cullen asked. He wasn't sure how much he could ask about her life before she arrived here a year and a half ago. He knew something really bad happened but he had always been afraid to ask about the specifics. All that he had been able to gather from the Templars was that she was found wandering in the woods after an explosion of some type that knocked down half of the forest. The Templars that found her could sense the magic in her and were going to kill her but because she was so young the leader decided to take her to Denerim and let the Reverend Mother decide what to do with her. That's when the First Enchanter was called to Denerim and she was brought back here. He didn't know anything about what her life was like before that. She never talked about it and he did not want to pry.

"Not always," she responded. "I don't have too many memories of before the Templars found me. The ones I do remember are of my mother and of her magic. I don't remember doing much myself." She looked lost, like someone that knew where they were going once but had realized they were someplace they didn't expect to be.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it." Cullen could see that it made her uncomfortable. "Come on, we should get back before they notice we are gone." He reached down to take her hand. Ella liked it when he did that, it made her feel better. "Besides, I have to talk to the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter about Jowan."

Ella flinched at that. "You don't have to." Ella looked ashamed, "I don't want Jowan to act worse towards me."

Cullen shook his head, "If we don't report it will get worse. What if I'm not there to stop it next time? What if he hurts you? Or what if you have to use your power against him and something worse happens? No it's best to stop this now." Ella sighed then nodded. They left the garden to head back to the tower. Behind them the new apple tree shimmered in the sun light.


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

Chapter 3 – The Past

The seasons came and went, summer blended into fall. Fall was engulfed by winters chill only to have springs warmth to thaw it. A lot had changed for Ella in those months. First Enchanter Irving had her placed under Wynne's instruction to train in the Healing Arts. Ella thrived in that position and quickly became the top of the class. Wynne had never seen a student so gifted in healing. Her skills were well known in the Circle and other mages started to warm up to her. Where there was fear there was now awe. In some areas she was more gifted than Wynne herself, especially when the soft tissue injuries. After she healed them there was no pain. Normally there would be some tenderness, maybe some bruising still. When Ella healed it was as if the wound never happened. Irving had made a wise choice placing her with Wynne, she was far less intimidating when she healed. Even those that hated her like Jowan had a new found respect for her. Jowan was burned severely in a training incident, Ella tended his burns and left him with virtually no scars. He was very grateful to her and apologized for his treatment of her.

Everything seemed to be going well for her. She was growing tall and starting to fill out, not such a lanky clumsy girl anymore. Several of the young men both mage and templar had taken notice. She paid them no mind, her attentions were to a specific young man. They were always together and if they were not together you knew they would be shortly. Everyday she would bring him lunch and they would sit together and tell each other about their classes. Laughing and whispering, sitting close together but not quite touching. Outside the tower this would be normal for their age and no one would think twice. A typical pairing who would later get married and have children, grow old together. This was not a typical pairing inside the Circle, far from it. Cullen was a templar in training and Ella was a mage. This was as far from typical as it could possibly get. There are no mage and templar unions, it just does not happen. Templars were mage killers not lovers. It was pure scandal to have this unfolding in the Circle. Ella and Cullen seemed oblivious to the whispering that followed them through the halls. No one knew how to approach them regarding the subject. If you deny them it just makes them want it more. If you ignore it, it could easily blossom into something more intense the older they got. There was one person who the pair especially bothered, the Knight-Commander.

Greagior stood in his office next to the window overlooking the court yard. He was watching them with a paper clutched in his hand. They looked so happy sitting under the dogwood tree eating lunch. Smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Greagior sighed. He did not like this aspect of his job. He wished things were different. No one wants to kill that kind of happiness, not even Greagior. There was a knock at his office door.

"Come in," he said without turning around. He knew who it was already. Wynne quietly stepped in and closed the door behind her. Wynne was a tall woman in her 50s. Her hair may have turned grey but it did nothing to hide her beauty. When Wynne was younger her beauty was unmatched in the tower. Her long wavy copper hair was like no other. Had she not been a mage she could have been married a noble, she just had that aura around her. Time may have stripped the color from her hair and worry and hardships may of lined her face but she was still beautiful. Wynne walked over to Greagoir's desk and folded her arms.

"You sent for me Knight-Commander?" Her tone was steely and her eyes hard. Greagoir noticeably flinched at her tone. He turned to look at her, the sorrow in his eyes was evident, like a man that had lost something he held dear.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss something with you before it was done," he said wearily. Wynne raised an eyebrow and sat down in the chair near the desk.

"Well, that is unexpected, normally my opinion on matters is the last thing you take into consideration Greagoir." She glared at him until he looked down at the paper in his hand.

"I.." Greagoir started then paused. He looked at her, she was sitting there with an impatient look on her face, so much anger in her eyes… even after all these years. "I'm sending Cullen to Denerim to complete his training"

"You're what!?" Wynne hissed between clenched teeth. She had her hands on the arms of the chair, she looked like she was going to jump up and smack him. "Why? Why are you going to do this?!" Greagoir sighed and walked over to the window. He pointed down at the courtyard.

"That is why I am sending him." He motioned to Wynne to come to the window to see what he had pointed at. He stepped away so she did not have to be near him. Wynne got up and approached the window, glaring at Greagoir the entire time. Wynne looked out the window and focused on the area where he had pointed. Under the dogwood tree sat Cullen and Ella still blissfully unaware that anyone was watching them. Wynne watched the two for a short time and a sad smile appeared on her face. She touched the glass with her hand and turned to Greagoir, tears were welling in her eyes.

"They are so happy. I remember…" her voice started to crack and she turned away from Greagoir back to watch the happy pair under the tree.

"We have to Wynne, we can't let this progress, we can't let them…" Wynne cut him off.

"What Greagoir? Fall in love? From the looks of it that has already happened whether they are aware or not. What are you really worried about? That Cullen will repeat the mistakes of his father?" And there it was… Wynne never wasted time at pointing out the real issue. "Worried that he will fall in love with a mage and have bastard hidden among the Templar ranks?" Greagoir cursed and slammed his chair into the desk. He turned to Wynne ready to say a list of horrible things that were poised on lips ready to come out. He stopped when he looked at her… tears were streaming down her cheeks and face was contorted in misery. His hands fell to his side and he looked down.

"I don't want him to feel the pain that I have had to feel for the past 16 years." Greagoir said quietly. "I don't want him to have to take his son from the arms of the woman he loves in the middle of the night and drop him off with strangers at a far away Chantry." His voice was very soft, "I don't want to feel the anguish I feel every time you look at me with that hate in your eyes." Wynne let out a sob and turned back to the window. She put her face in her hands and wept. Greagoir walked over to her very slowly. He lifted his hand very hesitantly to place it on her shoulder. When he touched her she cried harder and turned and buried her face in his chest. Greagoir just held her, he had wanted to since that fateful night when Cullen was born. This was the first time in 16 years that Wynne had allowed him to be this close… to touch her. He missed her so much he felt his heart break over and over again..

"Why does he have to be a Templar?" Wynne sobbed. "Why can't he just be a man, no duty, no vows?" Greagoir stroked Wynne's hair and pulled her tight to him.

"He doesn't need the lyrium…" At those words Wynne crying renewed. A templar not needing lyrium only meant one thing that they were a Walker… one who walks in the middle of being a mage and being a normal man. This person can not command the forces a mage can but they can easily command the magic Templars use to subdue a mage. They also have other attributes that help them in fighting but a lot of those are not written in the tomes. There has only been a few Walkers in the last hundred years. Only one was not made tranquil, that one was the Knight-Commander Greagoir.

"So there are no choices for him, he can never be just Cullen," said Wynne. Her crying had abated a bit and she stepped out of Greagoir's arms. She turned towards the window and watched her son as he climbed the dogwood tree to get flowers down for his mage.

"He has to go Wynne. I can't protect him from the Chantry any longer. The gossip has spread outside these walls about their friendship. If I do not step in, the Reverend Mother may and neither of us want that to happen." Greagoir walked to her at the window and took her hand in his. "Please Wynne, I don't want them to make him tranquil." Wynne turned to Greagoir and touched his cheek.

"And what if he's more like me Greagoir? What if he comes back in 5 years and runs away with her? What if he his duty and vows are not enough to stop him?" Greagoir reached up and put his hand on hers. He looked into her eyes.

"He will be a man then and it will be his decision. I will not stand in his way. But I will not allow the Chantry to make those decisions for him now while he is still a boy." He took Wynne's hand and pressed it against his lips. Wynne closed her eyes as if to remember everything that had been between them. When she opened them they were full of such sorrow and heart break. She pulled her hand away and started to walk towards the door.

"You will let me know how he is doing in Denerim?" she asked.

"Of course, you will know when I know," stated Greagoir. Wynne wiped the tears from her face and left the office, door closing behind her. Greagoir watched her go, every inch of his being wanted to run after her but there he stood as he always did.


	4. Chapter 4 Torn Away

Chapter 4 – Torn Away

Cullen was in a good mood. He had just spent the early afternoon with Ella under the dogwood tree. He always enjoyed her company, she made him laugh. Things were starting to be different between them. He started to notice a few things that never seemed important before. Like her hair, he had never really notice how pretty it was. The dark auburn color with the bronze highlights seemed to shine and glimmer in the sunlight. And her eyes, they were such an odd hazel color, sometimes they seemed more green some times they seemed gold, sometimes brown or a mix. All he knew was when he looked into them he didn't want to stop. They always seemed to shimmer when she looked at him. Just thinking about her looking at him made him blush. She had been his friend for almost 2 years now but something was changing. He never blushed before, never cared how he looked when he went to see her. He never noticed things like her hair or her eyes or how she smelled like apple blossoms. Why he had never noticed these things before escaped him. Now he could hardly wait for the next time he got to see her even though he had just seen her. The whole concept bewildered him, he felt like he was anxious all of the time. And the stuttering! That had started again, it went away for a while but now it was back. Sometimes she would just flash him a smile and he would try to say something and just couldn't get it out. She would laugh that musical magical laugh of hers and he would turn bright red. She seemed to enjoy his discomfort. He just did not understand it. He hurried to his next class, afterward he had promised Ella he would meet her in the garden after he got done. He rounded the corner on the way to the temple when he nearly bumped into the Knight-Commander.

"Uhhh excuse me S-s-sir," Cullen stuttered. He bowed his head and darted to the right of Greagoir.

"Cullen, just the person I was looking for." At hearing that Cullen froze in his tracks. What had he done to make the Knight-Commander look for him? All kinds of thoughts raced through his head. The one that he kept going back to was his time spent with Ella. He had heard some of the gossip regarding him and his friend. He had just ignore them, perhaps others had not.

"Looking for me Sir?" his voice cracked a bit. He started to feel slightly nauseous.

"Yes, come with me to my office." Greagoir started off down the hallway and motioned Cullen to follow him. Cullen took a deep breath and started to follow Greagoir down the hall. He wanted to turn around and run away. He had been to Greagoir's office before, many times but he was always sent there by his instructors. He never had the Knight-Commander come look for him. They arrived at Greagoir's office after a short walk. Cullen sat in one of the chairs across from the desk. The dread he felt was tying his stomach in knots. Greagoir sat down in his chair and looked at him. The look he gave him caused Cullen even more confusion. The look was not one of frustration or anger, it was one of sadness and regret.

"So, I hear from your instructors that you have been doing exceptionally well," Greagoir commented. "One of the more talented students they say."

"Thank you Sir," a nervous Cullen responded. Greagoir shifted in his chair as if he was uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and proceeded to talk.

"We feel that the tower might not be the right place for you. I don't think you are challenged enough here, too many distractions." At those words Cullen snapped to attention.

"I am not distracted Sir, I've manage to keep my grades up and I have performed the duties asked of me." Cullen did not like where this conversation was going, not one bit. He knew what the 'distraction' was the Knight-Commander was referring to, Ella.

"Oh I'm not saying you are performing poorly, I'm saying I believe you could be much better… perhaps one of the best Templars we have," countered Greagior. "I've spoken with my contacts about you…" he paused and looked at the boy. He could tell that Cullen was not stupid and he suspected that he knew where this conversation was leading. Greagoir thought it best to just tell him.

"You've been accepted into the Denerim Academy." Greagoir managed a smile. "You'll be finishing your training there!" He tried to sound excited like it was a reward not an exile. Cullen just stood there as if he was trying to understand what was told to him. His eyes got real wide and he looked a bit ill.

"I'm leaving the tower Sir? When?" Cullen felt as though he was going to throw up. Leaving his home… leaving Ella.

"Tonight, a group of senior templars are heading to Denerim for training, you will be accompanying them." Greagoir felt sorry for his son, he could tell by the look on his face this was probably the worse thing that has happened to him. Cullen's mind raced. How could he leave tonight? He had to find Ella, he had to tell her before he was gone. He knew there was no way to get out of this. He felt sick and hopeless. He had gone from the happiest he has ever been to the worst he has ever felt in his life.

He looked at Greagoir and swallowed hard. "What time Sir? I would like to pack and say goodbye to my friends." Cullen had a look of complete defeat on his face. He felt if he objected the Knight-Commander would find some way to punish Ella… as much as he did not want to leave he did not want Ella in trouble.

"A couple hours, maybe three," replied Greagoir. "If you have things to do, I would suggest you take care of them now." Cullen nodded and mumbled thank you for the opportunity and sullenly headed to his room to pack. Greagoir watched him go and he felt terrible. It was for the best he told himself, but he didn't believe it. The Academy had a way of changing people and not for the better. The next time he saw his son he knew he would be different, not the carefree boy he was sending away today.

Cullen walked to his room and began to pack. He only had a few belongings that he would take. He had no need for many clothes, he knew there would be uniforms waiting for him. He reached under his bed and pulled out a small folded cloth. It was a handkerchief of Ella's. She had embroidered it with tiny flowers in the corners. She had used it to carry apple blossoms in to make a potion. Cullen raised the cloth to his nose and smiled, it still smelled like the apple blossoms… like her. He folded it into a smaller square and tucked it in his small bag. He would not leave that, it is probably the only thing he will be able to hide at the Academy that would remind him of her. Cullen knew Ella would be heading to the garden soon. He decided it best to go there and wait for her. He sighed and grabbed his pack. He left his room and started down the hallway to the kitchen area. At the end of the hallway was a door that led outside to the winding path to the garden. He walked like a dead man to the garden. He was numb, all he could think about was not seeing Ella anymore. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes start to burn. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He didn't want to be a mess when Ella arrived. He reached the garden and found the thin area of the hedge by the hole and crept in. The garden was beautiful as always, Ella's garden. He had spent some of the best moments of his life in this garden. It was his favorite place to be.

He took a seat under the wisteria tree on the stone bench. He started to think about things more, about his sudden trip to Denerim, about lots of things. The more he thought about it, the more angry he got. They were sending him away because of his friendship with Ella. That had to be the only reason. Sure he was at or near the top of his class but he had never heard of anyone specifically being sent to the Academy like this. Especially not rushed like this and leaving in the evening. He didn't choose to be a ward of the Chantry and he sure didn't choose to be a templar. He didn't believe all the nonsense they were telling him about the evilness of mages. Ella was not evil. She would never hurt anyone and she wouldn't turn into an abomination, she was too smart. If they would stop thinking every mage was bad they might realize they were people too. The anger he felt so strongly moments ago was being replaced by the heavy weight of sadness. He vowed at that moment to finish the training as quickly as he could so he could come back here, to Ella. He had waited in the garden almost an hour before he saw the hedge shimmer and shake. She was here, finally she was here. His heart leapt and then the realization that he was here to say goodbye set in and he felt as if a part of him was dying.

Ella stepped through the hedge, she was carrying two muffins she must have acquired from Gwen the cook's helper. She was always trading apples for items, it was like Ella's own currency. The apple tree she had started for Cullen almost a year and a half ago was full size now and producing more apples than Ella knew what to do with. It always had apples whether it was in season for the fruit or not. Cullen smiled a sad smile at the thought of Ella and her apples. He watched her as she pull at the ends of her robes twisted in the hedge and she turned and smiled at him. He felt his heart break.

"Look at what I managed to get!" she said triumphantly. "It cost me nearly a dozen apples but they are worth it. Blueberry muffins, your favorite! She hurried across the bridge toward him with her bounty. It wasn't until she got closer to him she sensed something was wrong. Ella's smile quickly turned into a look of concern as she neared the shade of the tree.

"Cullen? What's wrong? Some thing happened didn't it?" Ella was starting to feel anxious. She had never seen that look on Cullen's face, she had never seen that kind of sadness in his eyes. He just stood there, looking at her, he tried to open his mouth to speak but no words would come out.

"Cullen?!" Ella dropped the muffins on the ground and moved to him taking his hands in hers. 'Please Cullen tell me, tell me what is wrong." Cullen looked down, not able to look in her eyes anymore. He couldn't stand to see that look of desperation and fear in her eyes. He had to tell her, he didn't have much time before he had to go.

"They are sending me away Ella." Cullen managed to choke the words out. "They are sending me to the Academy in Denerim." Ella gasped and flung her arms around Cullen's neck. She held him as tight as she could, Cullen wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"No! They can't… they can't send you away. They just can't," she sobbed holding on to him. Cullen felt his eyes start to burn as tears started to flow onto his cheeks. He held her close, her body shook with each sob she took. He felt like he had to comfort her some how, to try to ease the pain she was feeling right now.

"We're going to be alright Ella. I will be back here before you know it," he murmured into her ear. It didn't seem to offer much comfort. She held on to him tight, not letting go. "Please Ella, please don't cry." Cullen said, his own voice heavy with grief.

"How… how can I not," whispered Ella in a choked voice. "They are taking you away from me, I may never see you again." The thought of never seeing Cullen again caused Ella's heart to tear. The thought of being alone in the tower without Cullen was unbearable for her. He was the one person that cared for her, the one person she looked forward to seeing every day. Cullen shook his head and pulled away from her enough to look into her eyes.

"No one can take me away from you. They make me leave the tower for a time but they can never make me stop caring for you. They can't make me forget all of the good times we have had together here." Cullen reached his hand up and brushed the tear soaked hair out of Ella's eyes. He gently grabbed the sides of her face and made her look into his eyes.

"Listen to me Ella, I will never stop caring for you. There won't be a day that I'm away that I won't think of you . I will be back." Cullen said those words with such determination that Ella stopped crying and could only just look at him. Cullen reached up behind his neck and unfastened his templar recruit necklace and placed it around Ella's neck.

"I want you to take this to remember me by, I know it's not much but keep it close to your heart and think of me." Cullen reached up and stroked Ella's cheek, he bent down and gave her the faintest kiss on the forehead. Ella closed her eyes, she clenched the necklace in her fist and leaned into his chest. Where Cullen's lips had touched her forehead it tingled and she suddenly felt very calm. They just stood there for several more minutes just holding each other. Cullen was the first to speak.

"I have to go, they will be looking for me now." He stroked the back of her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Ella felt numb, tired and calm. Apart of her had felt as if she should be screaming and crying, pulling at her hair… all of that went away when Cullen's lips touched her forehead. From that moment she felt different, more calm and rational.

"I know… I don't want you to leave but I know you have to," Ella reached up to touch his face, he cupped her hand in his and kissed her hand. Again she felt a wave of calmness come over her, like a warm breeze. Cullen looked at her intently like he wanted to do something but was not sure he should. He slowly reached his hand up and cupped her chin. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. Time seemed to stop for Ella, frozen at this moment. Her first kiss with Cullen, it was everything she had imagined it would be and more. It was so soft and gentle yet there was determination behind it. Warmth raced through her body, she was aware of everything and nothing at the same time. When Cullen broke the kiss she could do nothing but stand there and stare at him in bewilderment. He looked into her eyes before reaching for his bag and turned to walk toward the bridge. Ella reached her hands up to touch her lips, they felt like they were burning and tingling at the same time. She was speechless, she didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all. She saw him reach the hedge border of the garden. Her heart urged her on.

"Cullen!" she called after him. He stopped and turned to her. He eyes searching hers. Ella took a deep breath, "I love you." He stared at her for a moment then smiled wistfully.

"I love you too." He turned and ducked between the hedge and the wall. Even though he was being sent to Denerim he found himself happy. He knew she loved him and she would be here for him when he got back. That was all he needed.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken

Chapter 5 – Broken

Ella just sat there in the garden alone. The sorrow and despair she felt was all consuming. It was as if she was sinking into herself, looking for anything to hold on to. She reached up and touched her lips again, even still, hours later they tingled. She did not know how late it was, time had no meaning. She just sat there staring at the water in the creek that ran through the garden. She thought she heard voices but that part of her mind that could comprehend it was far away. She thought she saw a light out near the edge of the hedge and a voice saying "she's in there!" but it seemed like a dream. Everything seemed far away and not real. The only thing that was real to her at this moment was the necklace she clenched in her fist and the tingling of her lips.

First Enchanter Irving was relieved when Ella's phylactery led them to the garden near the tower. When she had disappeared after Cullen left everyone feared the worse. The Templars were ready to hunt her down. Irving knew he had to protect her from them. He insisted that he was coming with them and got Greagoir to agree to let him talk to her first before any action was taken against her. Irving put her phylactery back in his pocket and walked up to the hedge. He could feel the magic there and knew that was the way in. He held his hand up and muttered a spell of opening. The hedge shimmered and spread apart. Irving stepped inside the garden, he was followed by Greagoir and two templars. Irving looked around him and was in awe. Ella had been very busy indeed. The garden was as beautiful by moonlight as it was sunlight. The water of the creek shimmered silver in the moonlight. The trees and flowers flashed with the light of thousands of fireflies. It was like entering one of the enchanted gardens old from a time long ago in Ferelden. Irving scanned the garden for Ella. On the far side of the creek near the base of a tree was a hunched over figure. He motioned for Greagoir and his knights to stay and he slowly walked over to her. She sat there unmoving, staring at the water. Irving knelt beside her and touched her shoulder. She did not move, she just continued to stare at the creek.

"Ella? Ella can you hear me? It's Irving. Ella?" He shook her a bit but there was no response. Her mind was somewhere else… somewhere in the Fade. Irving sighed and stood up. This is Greagoir's fault he thought, sending Cullen away like he did was wrong. He could have jeopardized everything with his foolishness. If she doesn't snap out of this soon she will be lost in the Fade, neither alive nor dead. Irving walked back to Greagoir and his men. Greagoir was looking at her his face unreadable.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked. Irving shook his head and gave Greagoir a disgusted look.. He pointed at the two templars by Greagoir's side.

"Go find Wynne please and bring her here." The templars looked to Greagoir who nodded and they were off.

"You did not answer my question Irving, what is wrong with her?" Greagoir's still had not taken his eyes off the crumpled form of the young mageling.

"Don't pretend you do not know Greagoir. This.." Irving pointed at the girl slumped in the grass, "is your doing." The edge in his voice caught Greagoir off guard. He had known Irving for decades and he never before took that tone with him. He turned to look at Irving.

"I did what needed to be done. I will not apologize for that." Greagoir said in a low voice. "How was I to know removing Cullen from the tower would have had that profound of an effect on her. No one could have known that." Irving snorted and went back to check on Ella. She was still in the same condition. He walked back to Greagoir who was admiring the apple tree.

"Well this explains a lot," he murmured. "I was wondering where all the apples came from. How did this tree get here? I don't remember it being here when this garden was actually maintained." He walked up and picked an apple off the branch and bit into and quickly spat it out. "By the Maker that is sour!" Irving grimly chuckled.

"Serves you right," he said. He walked over and put his hand on the tree.

"It seems Ella and Cullen were busy, this has an imprint of both of them on it. This entire place does but especially this tree." Irving picked up the apple that Greagoir just dropped and smelled it. If sorrow had a smell it's what this apple smelled like. He wrinkled his nose at the displeasing smell and tossed the apple aside.

"What do you mean by an imprint?" Greagoir said, his eyes narrowing. "Cullen is no mage. " He had suspected that Irving knew about Cullen, he just didn't know how much.

"Everything in this garden came to be by the magic of those two." Irving walked over to Greagoir and looked at him. "Yes Greagoir, I know who and what Cullen is, I knew it from the day he showed up in the tower. He may not be a mage but he is no simple templar recruit either. You know that Walkers are a mystery as far as their abilities. You of all people know this." Irving shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"I didn't know that anyone else knew… I should have expected Wynne would tell you." Greagoir looked uncomfortable, he would not meet Irving's gaze.

"She didn't tell me, but I would have been an idiot to miss what was happening before my eyes. How long have you known me Greagoir? Do you take me for a blind man? Robes only hide so much!" Irving said in an exasperated tone. Greagoir was just about to respond when they heard the rattle of armor and saw the torch near the wall. The templars had returned with Wynne.

"Where is she?!" Wynne exclaimed in a worried voice.

"She is over by the tree, there by the creek." Greagoir pointed. Wynne looked at him as if he was mad.

"You just left her there? You left her on the ground alone?" Wynne's disapproving tone left both men ashamed with their heads bowed. "Idiots!" she cursed as she grabbed Greagoir's cloak from his shoulders and walked to the catatonic girl. She knelt down and placed her hand on her forehead only to jerk it back like she had been bit. She wrapped the cloak around her and beckoned for the two templar guards.

"Take her to the infirmary. Cena should still be there, ask her to get a bed ready for her. It needs to be somewhere secluded and away from the rest of the patients." The templars picked her up and carried her limp form out of the garden to the tower. Wynne walked back to where Irving and Greagoir stood.

"She should be alright in a few days. We need to keep her warm and give her some time. She is strong, I do not think she'll will herself to the Fade but I will not take any chances." Wynne paused to look around the garden which shimmered in the moonlight. Her traveling eyes fell back to the two men and focused on Irving. "She did this?" Wynne motioned her arm around the garden. Irving nodded.

"With some help from Cullen." Irving stated. Wynne's eyes widen at that admission. She shot a look at Greagoir who quickly looked away.

"Irving I trust you will be available after I tend to her? I have many questions that need answering." Wynne gave him a steady look. Irving flinched and gave her a nod. Wynne abruptly turned and headed out of the garden. .She paused at the entrance and glanced back at the two men standing by the apple tree. She looked down at her hand, it still burned from touching Ella's forehead. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at Irving. She knew he was hiding things about Ella and she was going to find out what they were.

Wynne arrived at the infirmary to check on Ella. She was looking better and was not so cold anymore. She was no longer staring into the distance. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. Her right hand was up by her neck clenched in a fist. Wynne inspected it closer and saw the chain of a necklace laced in her fingers. She moved her fingers to get a better look. It was a chantry necklace. Wynne sighed, poor girl she thought. She tucked the blanket around her chin. She examined her forehead next. Wynne carefully held her hand out over the girl's forehead, she could feel the magic there. It was similar to a ward but not exactly. She moved her hand down and felt it again, this time it was on Ella's mouth. She did not understand how they ended up there or what they were. She was not sure if that was what was causing Ella to be unresponsive. She would need to talk to Irving about it. She had never seen magic used in this way… she did not want to mess with it. She checked for any others on Ella but could find only those two. She left instructions with Cena regarding the girl and left the infirmary. She climbed the stairs at the end of the hall towards Irving's quarters. She was just about to knock on the door when she heard Irving's voice.

"Come in Wynne, I await your verbal lashing." Irving knew by Wynne's looks in the garden it was going to be unpleasant. Wynne opened the door and came in and joined Irving in a small sitting area near the fireplace. He had a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table next to him along with a very old book.

"This is going to be one of those types of conversations?" Wynne said with a raised eyebrow pointing at the wine. Irving smiled, he poured the wine into the glasses and gave her a glass. He sat back in his chair and waited for the inevitable questions.

"What is she Irving? I've suspected since you made her my pupil that something was amiss. Her skills at any type of magic were decades someone of her age. Now that I've seen that garden I know she is more than a normal mageling. And why would Cullen leaving have that affect on her? There are two wards or ward-like spells on her right now… one on her forehead and one on her mouth, any idea what they are and how they got there?" Wynne sat back the chair and awaited his response. She noted the surprise on his face when she mentioned the wards

"Wards? What do you mean wards?" Irving was on the edge of his seat.

"In the garden when I went to check on I went to place my hand on her forehead and there was some type of energy there, it burned when I touched it. When I examined her in the infirmary I found another on one her mouth. I have never seen anything like it. I do not know if it's causing her to be unresponsive or if it's something else. You know something Irving, about what has happened to her… I know you're hiding something about the girl." Wynne watched and waited for Irving's response. He got up and paced the room a bit, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. Several times he opened his mouth to speak but didn't. The pacing continued and he finally spoke…  
"I believe the 'wards' you found are not wards at all. I think they are something unintentional, put there by someone who was trying to comfort her." He said after many moments of pacing and contemplation.

"Are you suggesting Cullen did this?" Wynne looked at him in astonishment. Cullen was not a mage and Walkers have never been known to have that ability.

"It would fit seem to fit." Irving noted while he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Fit what? You are not making any sense Irving." Wynne said in annoyance. She was tired of Irving's cryptic tone.

"It would be easier to just show you." Irving reached for the book on the table next to his chair. He flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He held the book out to her. "Second quatrain on the left…" Wynne took the book from him and began to read. Wynne's eyes widen as she read the passage. She looked up at Irving in disbelief.

"Are you sure?!" Wynne couldn't believe it. This was not what she expected, to be more accurate, this would have never been expected.

"I am positive, all the pieces fit. When the Blight happens, there will be no denying it." Irving poured the two more wine and sat back in his chair.

"If this is true, that means Cullen...." her voice dropped off and her hands began to shake. Irving reached over and placed a reassuring hand on hers. "Sending him away like Greagoir did won't matter will it?" Irving shook his head.

"No… Greagoir could have sent him to Antiva, they would still find each other. No Wynne, the Maker himself is involved with this. It will happen." Wynne sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. So many thoughts were running through her mind.

"The Chantry… they will try to stop this Irving." Wynne said after several moments. "It will destroy everything they have preached about for centuries." The magnitude of what she had just found out came crashing down on her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunt

Chapter 6 - The Hunt

It was Thursday again. It was the one day of the week that Cullen despised. Thursdays were the day of the weekly lecture from the Reverend Mother. The templars and recruits all gathered in the main temple to listen to the Reverend Mother talk for hours about the virtues of being a templar and upholding ones vows and duties to the Chantry. It was the same thing every week.. For the four years he had been at the Academy he only heard the Reverend Mother deviate from her weekly address once. That was two months ago and that was to announce that the Grey Warden Duncan would be looking for potential recruits into that order. Three templars were chosen and one recruit. He only knew the recruit, his name was Allistar. After they were chosen they were allowed to leave with the Grey Warden. He tried to remember what Allistar looked like but he could not His memory seemed to be growing shorter, he had trouble remembering what he had done last year. He had forgotten much of what life was like before the Academy as well. The daily lyrium doses filled his brain with a fog. There were bits and pieces that would flash through his mind. A feeling of loss would follow so sharp that it was almost a physical pain. The repetition of the days made it difficult to frame a timeline to the events around him. . It had a way of doing that, every day bled into another. The monotomy was mind numbing, the routing exhausting. There was no time to think, no time to remember. They called this period of training the chantry as 'Grooming'. It is when they would push a recruit to the edge to see if they would be an effective Templar. This was the period of them when they would get them addicted to lyrium and imprint in their mind the hatred and fear of the mages. Tonight was the next phase of training for Cullen. He would be participating in his first hunt.

After the weekly lecture two senior templars came take Cullen with them for the hunt. A maleficar was rumored to be in the woods northwest of Denerim. Sir Rodrick and Sir Stephan had been templars for about 20 years. They have taken several recruits on hunts before. The hunt today was routine. They heard from several sources that there was a female blood mage living in a small cottage in the woods. The nearby village did not report any problems before even though they knew the mage was in the forest but this spring two babies had died in the village. The mayor of the village blamed the mage and contacted the templars.

It was late afternoon before the three set out to hunt the blood mage. Cullen's brain was still foggy but it seemed to be clearing. He had missed his afternoon dose of lyrium due to the preparations for the hunt. He followed along behind the two older men. Other than acknowledging him, they rarely spoke to him. Instead they carried on conversations in hushed whispers between them. Cullen didn't mind the quiet, it was welcome to the chanting that filled his afternoons at the Academy. As the day wore on Cullen started to feel more awake as if he was coming out of a dream. He looked around the countryside in wonder, as if he was seeing nature for the first time. Sir Rodrick noticed his expression and his wide eyed bewilderment at his surrounds.

"It looks like he's finally waking up Stephan," the taller man commented. The other man snorted.

"It's about time. The amount of lyrium they have the recruits on these days is criminal. It can't be healthy for them. It's bad enough we have to take that poison every day or go senile." Stephan spat. "The old Reverend Mother would never have of issued those orders."

"Be careful what you say Stephan or she'll have you on Deep Roads duty." Rodrick cautioned and glanced back at the recruit. Cullen saw the other man shutter at that comment.

"What is your name recruit?" asked Stephan. Cullen just stood there for a moment, he was amazed that someone was actually talking directly to him.

"My name is Cullen Sir." He was not use to talking to anyone either, the most he talked lately was when he was chanting.

"Where are you from?" asked Rodrick. Cullen just stared at him. He couldn't remember.

"Ah don't worry about it. Once the lyrium wears off you'll remember. Do you know how long you have been at the Academy?" Cullen did know the answer to that question.

"Four years Sir." Both men nodded in approval.

"Almost there then. You'll be taking your vows soon." Stephan commented. "Let's look for a good place to camp for the night." The other man nodded and they continued down the road until they saw a small enclave to the south of the road. Rodrick scouted around for any signs of bandits while Stephan went hunting for a rabbit for dinner. Cullen was left at camp to collect firewood for the campfire and unpack the gear. As he searched the outskirts of camp for wood a smell made him freeze in is tracks. The scent was sweet and flowery, it floated along the wind. Something about the smell made Cullen's heart race. Cullen frantically searched the woods near the camp. He had to find where that smell was coming from. He found the source near the far south edge of the enclave where the camp was located, it was an apple tree in full bloom. Cullen just stood there staring at it. He searched his spotty memory trying to locate the significance of apple trees in it. He was still standing there staring at it when Stephan came back carrying a rabbit for dinner. He laid down the rabbit near the fire pit Cullen had made and approached the young man by the apple tree.

"Cullen? Are you alright?" the older templar asked. Cullen looked at him, his eyes full of confusion and grief.

"I… I know this is important. There was something I promised but I can't remember what it was." Cullen's voice was full of misery. Stephan put his hand on Cullen's shoulder to comfort him. He had seen this happen before with the recruits. The high doses of lyrium they had the recuits on these days caused this memory loss. It was very similar to the symptoms of prolonged lyrium use. Stephan hated this new use for the lyrium. It made the recruits passive and addicted to the lyrium sooner. Once they took their vows they would lessen the dosage but by then for these young men it was too late. Their wills were broken and they did not resist or questions the orders from the Reverend Mother.

"Come on Cullen. Help me skin this rabbit so we can get it cooking before Rodrick gets back." Cullen followed the man back to camp. About a half and hour after they had the rabbit roasting Rodrick came back. They ate dinner in silence. Cullen's eyes rarely left the apple tree at the far edge of camp. Rodrick leaned over to Stephan.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked. The way the recruit had been staring at the apple tree all night unnerved him.

"He's trying to remember something important." Stephan said. "The lyrium has scrambled his brains a bit. Maybe he'll remember maybe he won't. He should be better in the morning hopefully or this hunt is going to be a pain in my ass." Rodrick grunted in agreement. He got up headed toward his bedroll.

"Cullen, get some sleep, your head will be clearer in the morning." Cullen shook his head and laid down. He had many dreams that night, the one he most remember was that of tall tower with a dogwood tree outside.

Over breakfast of nuts and dried fruit, Cullen told the other two men about the dream he had of a tower and a dogwood tree. The men looked at each other in surprise.

"That sounds like the Circle Tower," said Rodrick. "I remember a tree like that outside of it. I went there about 10 years ago to deliver a letter for the old Reverend Mother. Cullen's didn't understand the significance of it. He searched his mind for any memories of a tower as they walked down the path. His mind was not so cloudy today but he still couldn't remember anything significant about his past.

It was late morning when they arrived at the village. Rodrick and Stephan went into the main building in town to talk to the mayor there about the maleficar in the woods near town. Cullen wandered around the village while the other men were busy. He spotted a small shaded area near one of the buildings in town. He decided that would be a good place to get out of the sun. He was use to wearing the new armor he received before leaving the Academy yesterday but the spring sun was making him sweat more than usual. When he rounded the corner of the building he saw a young man and woman sitting in the grass near one of the trees. They were obviously a couple by their body language. They were sitting very close and the young woman kept touching the man as she talked to him… .a graze of her fingers across his arm, the brushing of hair out of his eyes. Cullen quiet stood there and watched them. His throat tightened and he felt that overwhelming sense of loss, the one he felt when he saw the apple tree. He felt like he was going to get sick, he quickly retreated to the other side of the house away from the couple. It all started to make sense now, the smell of apple blossoms, the way the young woman touched that man under the tree… it was a girl he had forgotten. It was a girl he made a promise to. Cullen pulled off his helmet and vomited onto the ground. He leaned onto the side of the building for support. He remembered now, he remembered her name.

"Ella…" he breathed. He slid down the wall with his hands covering his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks. It had been years since he heard or spoke that name. All of the memories started to rush in. The last time he saw her in the garden, what she said to him… everything. Rodrick and Stephan found him laying on the ground near the village store. He was drenched in sweat and his hands were shaking. He kept muttering her name over and over again.

"Damn lyrium withdrawals!" growled Stephan. "Lets get a room at the inn here, the mage can wait." The men lifted Cullen off the ground and carried him to the inn nearby.

It was late evening before Cullen woke up. Rodrick was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed reading a book. His head was throbbing and his throat was dry and sore. Rodrick saw that he was awake and brought him a cup of what looked like tea.

"Here you go, you need to drink this, it will help with the withdrawals." Rodrick helped him sit up and drink the liquid.

"What is happening to me?" asked Cullen. His throat was feeling better but his head still hurt.

"Lyrium withdrawals. I've seen it a hundred times. They give you recruits so much that when you are off of it for a day you get sick like this." Rodrick patted Cullen's shoulder sympathetically. "The main symptoms should be letting up soon, the tea will help."

"Thank you," said Cullen. He couldn't imagine going through this alone.

"Don't worry about it. Just get better, we have a mage to hunt." Rodrick grinned. Cullen winced when he said it, after remembering Ella the last thing he wanted to do was go hunting mages. Cullen sat up and rubbed his head, he didn't have copper curls anymore. The Academy required all the recruits cut their hair short. He looked across the room at the mirror mounted on the wall. He was so much older than he remembered looking. His face seemed bigger, fuller than it was the last time he looked. He looked at his arms, they were well muscled and a lot larger than he remembered. The other man watched him and chuckled.

"You look like you've never seen yourself before. You must have had a lot of lyrium over the past four years." Cullen nodded, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. It was a little shaky at first but he quickly gained his balance. He walked over to the mirror to get a better look at his face. It was a face unfamiliar to him. If he had changed so much in four years he wondered what Ella looked like now. He quickly pushed thoughts of Ella out of his mind, it was too painful. The door of the room open, it was Stephan.

"Get your armor on we need to go!" Rodrick looked at him questioningly. "She's on the run!"

They ran through the forest guided only by the moonlight. Cullen stumbled over roots and unseen obstacles. The crisp night air burned his lungs as he ran. He could not see his target but he could hear the mage running ahead of him. Lightning shot out of the trees ahead striking Stephan in the chest throwing him against a nearby tree. Cullen brought up his shield before him. Rodrick was to his left, golden light shooting out of his hands towards the unseen threat. Cullen reached out with his mind searching for the source of the magic. He was started to pull the magic to him and away from the mage when a scream breaks his concentration. Rodrick drew his sword and charged into the trees before them. Everything was happening so quickly, Cullen had no time to think. All of the training he had been subjected to for the last four years kicked in. He jumped up and ran after Rodrick. He could not see much in the dark, it wasn't until he tripped over a large object on the ground did he have enough light filtering through the trees for him to see his surroundings. He had nearly fallen over Rodrick! His companion lay frozen on the ground. Cullen heard the some sticks snap to his left. He drew his sword in one motion and thrust it in the direction he heard the noise. He felt his blade penetrate flesh, blood splattered on his face. Hands grasp at his arms as he thrust the blade farther in. He heard a moan as the figure collapsed in front of him. The clouds that were covering the moon parted at that moment and he could see his adversaries face. It was a young woman not much older than him. The light shifted and her face changed… it was Ella's face. Reality came crashing down around Cullen. Everything that just happened, the chase through the woods, the short battle, it all seemed like a dream. He jumped back dropping his sword and tumbled to the ground.

"Please…" the mage said, she reached out to him. "Finish it…" she coughs and more blood sprays from her mouth. All Cullen can see is Ella laying there reaching for him. Tears are rolling down his cheeks. He reaches for his sword and crawls over to the mage with Ella's face. He brings up his sword above his head, blood is dripping off its tip. He lets out a cry and slams it down into the chest of the dying mage. The mage gasps and blood sprays onto the ground and Cullen. He watches the light go out of the mage's eyes as she takes her last breath. He falls back on to the ground pulling his sword with him. Cullen drops the bloodied weapon into the grass next to him. He sits there weeping… the last part of him that was the innocent boy that played in the garden has died with that mage. He knew at that moment he could never go back to the Tower, he could never go back to Ella.


	7. Chapter 7 Appreciation

Chapter 7 – Appreciation

It had been almost five years since Cullen left the tower. Ella Amell had given up hope that he would return. It still hurt if she thought about it, she tried not too. The days after he left were a low point in her life. If it wasn't for Wynne and Irving she would not be alive today. She promised herself that she would never let someone affect her to the point she almost chooses the Fade over life. She still wore his necklace, it was more of a symbol of not succumbing to grief than anything else these days. She was far too busy these days to dwell on lost love. Wynne was in Denerim helping to prepare the other healers for the up coming battles with the darkspawn. That means Ella is in charge of the infirmary. It has been a busy week so far. Three broken bones, four lacerations, one head injury and five people with fever. She had just finishing up the mending a deep cut on a templar named Bran's head when First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir came in.

"Ella, may we speak with you when you have a moment," asked Irving.

"Of course Sir, I will be done here shortly. You can wait outside." It was a dismissal any way you looked at it. Greagoir looked as though he was going to say something but Irving grabbed his arm.

"We'll be right outside." Irving said as he pulled Greagoir out of the room. Ella turned back to her patient. Bran was staring at her with bewilderment.

"I can believe you just told the Knight-Command and First Enchanter to get out!" he said with awe. Ella smiled at him which made him blush. She poured some water into a small bowl and got a cloth out from a drawer in the bench next to her.

"Whatever they had to say to me can wait until I'm done with you." She dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on Bran's head where the freshly closed wound was. It was not bleeding anymore but Ella could sense that there was still a lot of damage underneath the skin. She gently wiped the blood away with the cloth and started to hum. As she wiped and hummed, a glow started to occur under Bran's skin at the wound. This went on for several minutes until she was satisfied the wound was mended. When she stopped humming the glow abated. When she looked at Bran he was just staring at her. His eyes were wide and he was holding his breath. Ella giggled.

"You can breathe now," she patted his cheek and the templar turned bright red. Ella got up from her stool and went to the cabinet and filled too small cloth bags with herbs from the cabinet. She looked back at the templar who was staring at her with enamored look. "You know Bran, you've been in here an a lot lately. I'm starting to wonder if you're not putting yourself in harms way just to come see me." She smiled at him. The young templar was bright red and his eyes wide.

"Oh no Ella I wouldn't do that!" He exclaimed. Ella laughed and handed him the small bags of herbs.

"Mixed those with some hot tea and drink before you go to bed tonight and when you awake tomorrow. It should take care of any headaches you may get." Bran jumped out of the chair and bowed to her. His face was still an unforgiving shade of red.

"Thank you Ella." He said, then he did something unexpected. He reached down and grabbed her hand, bent and kissed it. Ella's breath hinged in her throat and she blushed. Bran laughed.

"Now it is my turn to make you blush," he said mockingly. Ella glared at him and smiled.

"Oh you're terrible. Get out of my infirmary!" She laughed. Bran gave her a wicked smile and bowed to her again then hurried out the door. "Templars!" she muttered under her breath. She absently reached up to her neck and felt Cullen's necklace.

Greagoir and Irving were waiting outside in the hallway when the young templar emerged. His face was bright red and he had the biggest grin on his face, well until he saw the Knight-Commanders disapproving gaze. The grin melted off his face and he abruptly looked at the floor.

"Sir," he muttered in acknowledgement of his senior officer. Greagoir just waved him off. Bran quickly walked down the hallway away from the two men. Greagoir was muttering curses under his breath.

"Your mage has bewitched half my men!" Greagoir exclaimed. Irving chuckled.

"She's a stunning young woman, what do you expect?" Irving replied, "They may have vows but they are not dead." Greagoir continued to glare at him which made Irving laugh. "I guess getting healed by her is quite an experience," he shrugged. Greagoir was about to retort when the Infirmary door opened. Ella was standing there wiping her hands.

"You can come in now." She motioned them into the room. "What can I do for you today?" She proceeded to put back the supplies she had out to mend Bran's wound.

"A messenger arrive a short time ago from Redcliffe. The Arl's brother was injured in a training accident last week. His wound has turned septic, they are asking for the Circles assistance in healing him." Greagoir said. "They are asking for our best healer. We would like you to go." Ella nodded.

"I'll pack my things. Was there any other specifics on the Arl's brothers condition?" Ella inquired?

"No my dear, we just know its bad enough to reach out to us." Irving said. Ella nodded and started to put pouches of various herbs into a small canvas bag.

"Do you know who my templar guards will be for this trip?" asked Ella.

"I will be taking you myself," responded Greagoir. Ella gave him a questioning look then shrugged.

"Let me pack a few items from my room and we can leave." Ella rushed past them to the hallway. Irving turned to Greagoir.

"Do you think it's necessary for you to take her?" Irving asked. He didn't like the idea. He has known Greagoir for a long time and knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill Ella if he thought it necessary.

"Half of my templars follow her around like puppies. I can't trust those men to carry out their duty where she is concerned." Greagoir noted the anxiety in his friends face. "I am not that eager to spill her blood Irving. She has proven herself in my eyes. She is not the only reason I go, I have business with the Arl." Irving let out a sigh of relief. Ella appeared back at the door carrying another small bag. She looked a bit nervous.

"I'm ready to go," she stated. Greagoir nodded.

"I have some things I must retrieve from my office, meet me by the entrance." Greagoir nodded at Irving and walked out the door and down the hallway. Ella gave Irving a nervous glance. Irving patted her arm.

"Just mind yourself with Greagoir. He is a templar through and through. I doubt he will find your charms amusing. Just be on your best behavior and you should be fine," said Irving. Ella nodded then gave him a hug. Irving laughed. "You'll be fine girl. He's not as scary as he seems. Now go on, don't keep him waiting."

There were two horses waiting for them at the Lake Calenhard docks. Greagoir had hardly said a word to her since leaving the Circle. The quiet was making Ella uncomfortable. She felt she needed to say something to end the unbearable silence. She cleared her throat.

"Do you think the rumors of a Blight are true Sir?" she asked. Greagoir shifted on his horse. He looked at her intently which made Ella look away. Perhaps starting up a conversation with this man was not a good idea she thought.

"Every ten to fifteen years there are rumors of Blight. I see this one to be no different than the others," he stated. Ella felt silly for asking the question and looked down at her hands. "But just to be sure I'm going to speak with the Arl and see if he knows more regarding the rumors."

"I thought that the need for Wynne in Denerim meant the rumors were true Sir." Ella thought she saw his eyes soften a bit at the mention of Wynne's name.

"Perhaps, but it is hard to tell with King Cailan what his motives were for mobilizing the troops in Denerim. It could be just politics," replied Greagoir. Ella nodded and they resumed their silence. They had been riding for several hours when Ella started to sense something was not right. She couldn't point out what it was; she just knew something was wrong. She reigned in her horse and stopped. Greagoir shot her an annoyed look. He wondered what she was doing; he had not heard her mention needing a rest. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"There is something in the woods!" she exclaimed. Before Greagoir had a chance to respond and arrow struck him in the shoulder splintering against his armor. He jumped off the horse and pulled Ella off hers. She fell in a heap on the ground. Greagoir drew his sword and that is when Ella heard the sound of heavy feet running towards them. She quickly stood up and turned. An arrow shot past her head. Ella quickly constructed a barrier between her and the source of the arrows. Then she heard a sickening roar. She turned to see where the sound came from… it was an ogre! It was closing in on Greagoir. He raised his sword to it ready to strike. The ogre in one sweeping motion grabbed the man and squeezed, crushing Greagoir in his armor. It threw his limp form aside and roared.

Greagoir laid there on the ground helpless as the ogre enclosed in on the mage. He tried to sit up but the pain was too great and he collapsed on the ground. All he could do was watch as the ogre closed the distance to Ella. The mage just stood for a moment and raised her arm. The ground started to shake and underneath the ogre's feet, roots broke through the surface and twisted around its legs, it stopped and roared. It pulled and swung at the roots around its feet but once it broke one two replaced it. Arrows shot toward the mage but hit something around her and fell useless to the ground. Ella turned to the source of the arrows, it was two glenlock darkspawn in the trees. Her other arm came up and the glenlocks were shot into the air higher than the trees and at a speed faster than normal falling they hurled in to the ground, broken. The mage turned her attentions back to the struggling ogre. She held up both of her arms and the wind roared around her. The clouds darkened and swirled above the ogre. Greagoir heard the rumble of thunder then as the world started to go dark when he heard the snap of lightening before a huge boom of thunder. The last thing Greagoir remembered as the silence of the darkness closed in around him was the smell of apple blossoms.

Greagoir awoke to the snapping and popping sounds of a nearby fire. It was overlapped with the sound of a woman humming. It was a sweet sound that soothed him. He went to move and a gentle hand stopped him.

"Lay still Commander, your wounds are setting." A soft hand rested on his brow and the light started to fad again and everything went black. The next time Greagoir awoke it was to the wonderful smell of a stew cooking. He did not know where he was but that smell seemed to pull him back from the Fade. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He was laying outside on his bedroll. He looked up and saw the stars twinkling above him. He heard some noise to his right and turned his head. The mage was leaning over the fire stirring a pot of what smelled like vegetable stew. She turned and smiled at him.

"Oh good you're awake." She put the spoon back in the small pot and rushed over to him. She reached for a nearby cup and offered it to him.

"Drink this, it will help with any pain you may have still," she said while handing him the cup. He leaned up to grab it and was surprised that his side didn't hurt. He pulled his hand back and felt his ribs. He looked up at her amazed.

"They were all broken! I felt them break!" he exclaimed. Ella smiled and handed him the cup again.

"Yes, you were quite a mess after that ogre got done with you," Ella said. "Your armor needs to be smithed badly." She stood up and walked over to a pile of armor near the other end of their small camp. She held up the mangled chest piece. She saw Greagoir flinch when he saw it. Ella laid it down and went back to stirring the pot on the fire.

"Thank you," Greagoir said, his voice was low and humble. Ella just smiled and scooped a bit of the stew out of the pot into a small bowl and brought it to him.

"You're welcome," she handed him the stew. "You must be hungry." Greagoir looked down at the bowl in then up at Ella. He looked like he wanted to say something…  
"Is there something else Sir," Ella inquired. Greagoir sat there a moment as if trying to find the right words.

"I've been Knight-Commander for almost 25 years. I have never in that time seen a mage do what you did to those darkspawn." Ella shifted uncomfortably, she looked down at the ground. Greagoir continued, "I can understand why Irving has protected you the way he has. It is rare when a mage of your skill comes along. Today I am very thankful that there are mages in this world." Ella just stared, she couldn't believe what she just heard. It was a lot to hear those words from the Knight-Commander. Tears glistened in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"Eat your stew before it gets cold," she said. Greagoir nodded and began to eat, he complimented her on the flavor which made her blush. They had been sitting there in silence for several minutes before Ella spoke.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me," she knew he was probably the only one who could.

"If I can, what is it you'd like to know?" Greagoir asked, curious what it could be.

"How is Cullen? Out of everyone in the tower, I figured you'd be the one to know." She wouldn't look at him, she just kept staring at her bowl of stew. Greagoir sat up and put his bowl down.

"He is well, took his vows last year. The last report that I received said he was the new Hunt leader, I have not heard anything since." Greagoir realized after he said it that he should of left the Hunt leader part out.

"Hunt leader?" she inquired. Greagoir shifted uncomfortably and ran his hand through his hair.

"Maleficar Hunt… I'm sorry Ella." Greagoir apologized. "I should not have mentioned that." Ella waved him off.

"It is alright, I asked the question," she smiled bitterly. "At least I know he is alright." She picked up Greagoir's empty bowl and rinsed it with water from her water skin. "You should get some rest, we need to get to Redcliffe by afternoon tomorrow or I fear the Arl's brother will not last past that." Greagoir watched her as she cleaned up camp and retired to her bedroll. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard the sound of soft weeping before he fell asleep for the night.

It was around one in the afternoon before they arrived at the edge of Redcliffe village. They were met by a band of guards led by Ser Perth. Greagoir explained their situation to him. The guard was especially eager to hear about their encounter with darkspawn yesterday afternoon.

"We've seen increased activity to the south," Ser Perth commented. "It is a blessing of the Maker that you were able to survive your encounter with them." He was looking at the crushed armor Greagoir had strapped to his back. Greagoir nodded, and pointed to Ella.

"If it wasn't for her you'd be finding my corpse on one of your patrols." Greagoir stated. Ella blushed and looked down at her shoes. Ser Perth bowed to her.

"Such a lovely lady, one would not believe her capable of dispatching such creatures." Greagoir smirked and Ella turned a deeper shade of red.

"Don't let her beauty fool you Ser, she managed to kill two glenlocks and an ogre without breaking a sweat." Ser Perth's eyes widen at this.

"Sir!" an embarrassed Ella protested, "I believe there is a lord in need of healing?" Greagoir chuckled and handed the guard near Ser Perth his tattered armor.

"Can you take this to the smith for repairs? As the young woman said, we have a lord to tend to."

Ser Perth lead them to the bridge to Castle Redcliffe, he bid his farewells as he needed to get back to patrol. Ella and Greagoir headed across the bridge to the court yard. They were greeted by the castle steward and shown to the main hall to meet with the Arl. There was no throne, just a simple sitting area and a large table. The Arl was sitting at the end of the table with his wife Isolde. He quickly rose to his feet, his expression was one of deep concern.

"Greagoir! I was beginning to worry something had happened!" The Arl was about the same age as Greagoir.

"We were delayed by a few darkspawn, has Teagan's condition changed at all?" asked Greagoir. The Arl shook his head.

"No he is in the same state as he was when we sent for you. I'm afraid that he is only lingering and will pass to the Fade soon." The Arl's voice was full of sorrow, Ella could tell this was difficult for him. She moved out from behind Greagoir to address the Arl.

"May I see him my lord?" Ella asked. Greagoir motioned her to come forward more.

"This is Ella, she is the best healer we have at the Circle, if anyone can help your brother it is her." Ella was taken back by Greagoir's confidence in her. The Arl motioned her to follow him.

"There is no time to waste then, come with me to my brother's room." The Arl lead them down the hallway to the room where Teagan lay. The room smelled of infection, Ella covered her nose. She approached the ashen man lying in the bed. He was very close to the Fade, she noted. She sat her bag on the table near the bed and turned to the group by the door.

"I will need clean linen and a pot of boiling water please." The Arl motioned to the guard who in turn sprinted down the hallway. Ella turned back to the man in the bed. He was older than her by about ten years. He was handsome with rugged looks. She gently pulled the blanket back. A section of his night shirt was stained with blood and puss. She pulled it up to reveal the soaked bandage underneath. She gently removed it so she could see the wound. It was an angry red slash across his chest, the lines of infection spreading away from the wound. The guard had just returned with a pot of boiling water from the kitchen and the linens. Ella beckoned him to put them on the table near the bed. She pulled out several pouches from her bag and began to mix together herbs. She poured the water over them and waved her hand over it as if to cool it. She dabbed the cloth in the herb and water mixture and started to hum. She wiped the dying mans wound with it. Her finger tips started to glow. Greagoir motioned the Arl and his wife into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

It was several hours before Ella emerged from the room. The Arl and his wife stood up, concern across their faces. Ella smiled at them and the Arl let out the breath he had been holding.

"He's going to be fine. He's sleeping now. You can see him if you like." The Arl rushed into his brother's room. The man that looked so ashen and grey earlier was breathing soundly with a warm glow to his skin. The Arl could not believe the rapid change in his brother's health.

"My lady! You have the gratitude of Redcliffe for this!" he breathed. Ella bowed graciously to him.

"You are welcome my lord." Ella walked over to the sleeping man and laid her hand on his forehead.

"He will awaken soon and he will be very hungry. Please have your cook prepare a light soup for him. He will still need a few days of bed rest before he is himself again." She wearily walked over to the chair near the bed. "I will stay here until he awakes but after that may I request a bed to sleep in? It has been a long day."

"Anything you wish my lady." The Arl smiled at her. "I will tell the cooks myself. Again thank you for saving my brother." Ella smiled weakly and sat back in the chair. Greagoir noticed her weakness and asked her if she was alright. She nodded.

"You can't pull two men from the edge of the Fade in a day and not be tired Sir," she smiled at him. Greagoir nodded and asked the Arl if he could speak with him in the hall. They pulled the door closed and Ella sighed with relief. All she wanted to do at this point is sleep but she wanted to make sure the Arl's brother awoke alright. She grabbed a spare blanket and curled up in it in the chair. She must have dosed off shortly after that. She awoke to the voice of a man she did not recognize.

"I must be dead to have Andraste herself at my bedside." Ella jumped up from the chair confused it was nearly dark in the room save for a small candle burning on the wall. The voice laughed.

"It's alright, you need not be afraid. I am Teagan and you are?" The voice was coming from a shadow on the bed. Ella sighed in relief. She held up her hand and a small flame appeared in her palm. She looked at the man in the bed. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed. He looked much better than earlier. Ella noticed two candles on the other walls, she blew on the flame in her hand, it floated through the air and lit the other candles.

"A mage I see," the man said. "I must have been pretty bad is Eamon contacted the Circle." Ella nodded, she walked to the man and asked him to lie back down so she could check his wound. There was a faint scar where the gapping red wound was earlier. Ella ran her finger across the scar, she heard the man inhale sharply. She went to pull her hand away but the man grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" asked Ella confused, the wound should be mended by now.

"You did not hurt me my lady… it's just not usual to have such a beautiful lady as yourself touching me in that manner," he said in a low voice. Ella jumped up nearly knocking the table over near the bed.

"I'm sorry m'lord!" Ella stammered. "I was just checking the scar to see if it could be mended further!" She was panicked and her face was ashen. The door swung open and it was the Arl and Greagoir. Ella quickly moved to the door and stood behind the Knight-Commander. Greagoir was confused by the flustered nature of the mage hiding behind him.

"It's good to see you well brother!" the Arl commented. Teagan was still staring at Ella.

"I'm doing very well brother. Thank you for sending for the sending for the most beautiful woman in Ferelden to be my savior." Ella blushed and stepped further behind Greagoir out of the view of the Arl's brother. The Arl laughed.

"I had asked for the ugliest dear brother, the messenger must have been confused," the Arl joked and all the men laughed. Ella did not find it amusing. He turned to Greagoir. "How long will you be staying with us?"

"At least a couple days if that is ok my lord. It's going to take that long for the smith to fix my armor." Greagoir noticed the mage shifting in discomfort.

"Excellent! It will give us plenty of time to go over the new orders from the King," responded the Arl. Teagan was still watching the mage as she tried to hide behind the Knight-Commander. A couple days are a long time for a determined man.


	8. Chapter 8 Homecoming

Chapter 8 – Homecoming

The Reverend Mother stood on the balcony watching the training exercises below. She did not normally watch these daily routines but it had been different recently. She had come to watch a specific templar train. Everyday for the past three weeks she could be found on this balcony, watching. Her eyes never left him. He was a tall well built man with a broad chest. He was handsome with short cropped copper hair. He was very intense in his training. Very deliberate and fast, often overtaking his sparing partner in a few moves. The Reverend Mother watched this young man, there was an unmistakable hunger in her eyes. The Reverend Mother of Denerim was young my reverend mother standards. She was the youngest woman to be appointed to the post in centuries. She was disliked by many of the senior members in the Chantry. They did not like her methods. Many of those most vocal were silenced rather quickly. There were a lot of accidents involving members of the Chantry in recent years. Some say that she is ruthless but her results bring praise from Orlais. It is that praise that keeps her adversaries from going public with their suspicions.

The training concluded. The Reverend Mother watched the young templar towel off and head out of the training area. She walked back into her sitting room. Her advisor Harper was waiting for her. His face marred with concern.

"Your Reverence," he bowed. "I have word from the city." The Reverend Mother motioned him to sit.

"Proceed," she said as she took a sit in the larger chair at the far end of the room.

"The Grey Warden Duncan is back in the city, he's recruiting for the wardens," the man said quickly. The Reverend Mother jumped from her chair.

"What!?" she roared. Harper flinched. "When will he be here?" She started pacing the room.

"In the morning. He has heard of the feats of our new Hunt leader and wants to see him." The Reverend Mother glared at him. This was not happening again, she thought. The Grey Warden would not steal another one away from her. She paced more as she thought of a plan to keep the Grey Warden from conscripting her new templar. A plan began to take shape in her mind. The least likely group the Warden's pick their recruits from is the Circle. There has been only one mage in their ranks in the last thousand years.

"Harper," she began. "I'd like you to inform our new Hunt leader that he has been reassigned. He will report the Circle of Magi. He is to leave immediately. His whereabouts are to be undocumented, do you understand me Harper?" Harper nodded and stood up.

"Will there be anything else your Reverence?" the man asked timidly.

"No Harper, remember… discretion please." Harper bowed and rushed out of the room. The Reverend Mother relaxed in her chair by the window.

"Not this time Duncan…" she muttered.

* * *

It was early morning the next day when Cullen arrived at the tower. He had been told to ride all night if he had so he did. He did not understand why he had to leave Denerim so quickly. He had just been told that it was the Reverend Mothers personal order. He had been rushed out of Denerim so quickly that he really didn't have time for his foggy mind to understand the full repercussion of returning to the tower. He knew there was a reason why he didn't want to return to the tower but he could not remember what. His mind was a haze of blue lyrium. Even though Cullen had taken his vows the Denerim Chanty had decided to keep his lyrium doses high. He was to as they say, problematic when it was low. Cullen numbly walked in the front doors. Everything seemed familiar like a dream he was remembering. When he tried to remember more, it was as if he hit a wall in his mind. He walked up to the man at the booth just inside of the door and handed him his papers that the Advisor Harper had given him. The man glanced at the papers and reached under the desk. He grabbed a key from a box there and handed it to Cullen. It had the number sixty four on it.

"That is the key to your footlocker. You are in barracks five on the south side. Now hand over your lyrium and you can go unpack." Cullen looked at him questioningly. "Knight-Commander runs a tight ship here. All lyrium is to be managed by the front desk. Your doses will be monitored by the Infirmary. Our policy is different that Denerim's, you will only be given enough lyrium as needed to perform your duties, nothing more." Cullen nodded and removed the lyrium pouch from his bag. The man looked at it then back at Cullen and whistled.

"There's enough lyrium here for the entire tower for a month. How much of this are you taking? Cullen tried to remember the amount and couldn't, he then tried to show the man with the small spoon in the bag. The man shook his head.

"You Denerim templars are a real mess. Report to the Infirmary before you unpack. If you are taking that much you'll be sick as a dog tomorrow when you don't get it." The man wrote something down on a paper, handed it to him and pointed him in the direction of the Infirmary. As he walked down the hall small snapshots of memories shot through his brain, fragments of a former time, nothing linear or complete. He knocked on the door of the Infirmary a woman answered. She was an elf with bright blue eyes and short blond hair.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Cullen just stood there, he remembered this woman from before but he couldn't remember much else than that. The woman looked at him and cocked her head. "You look familiar, have we met…" she trailed off, her eyes widened. "Cullen!" she squealed. She clapped her hands together and gave him a hug. Cullen just stood there frozen. "Oh the Maker! Ella is going to be so happy!" There was that name again… Ella. "Are you here to see her? She's in Redcliffe due back any day now." Cullen just shook his head and handed the woman the paper. The woman took the paper and frowned. She looked back at Cullen and shook her head.

"Come over here and sit so I can examine you." The joyful display just moments ago forgotten. "You probably have no idea who I am, my name is Cena, I am one of the healers here." She motioned him to sit on the stool by the table. She reached out and put her hands on both sides of his head. Cullen felt his head get extremely warm but other than that there was no displeasure. The woman removed her hands and looked in his eyes as if she was searching for something. She stood back and sighed. "This is beyond my skills, the lyrium dose was too high and for too long. I'm not sure what can be salvaged." The woman walked over to a cabinet and began pulling out small pouches and dumping the contents in a bowl. When she was done she packaged what was in the bowl in pouches and brought them to Cullen.

"I'm going to have you take some of this now then every night you need to take one of these ok?" Cullen nodded. "It's going to make you sleepy but sleep is probably the best thing for you now. The first couple days are going to be hard. I'm going to let the Knight-Commanders assistant know to not to put you on duty until at least two days from now." She mixed one of the pouches with hot water from the hearth. "Drink this, then go to the barracks and lay down." Cullen took the cup from her and drank. It was bitter but tolerable. When he finished he stood up to leave.

"It is good to have you back Cullen. I'm sure you'll start to remember some things soon." Cena said as he exited the room. He suddenly started to feel very tired and felt he had to find his bed soon or he would fall asleep in the hallway.

Finding the barracks was not that hard, he seemed to remember where to go. He had no idea how but he did. He found his bed and hung his armor on a rack nearby. He laid down on the bed and tried to remember. He tried to remember the importance of the name Ella. He shut his eyes and sleep quickly took him. He had strange dreams of an apple tree and a gir'ls voice telling him she didn't want him to go but understood he had to and of a garden. He woke with a start, sweating and chilled at the same time. He sat up on the edge of the bed and held his head, it was hurting a lot and he started to feel nauseous. He heard voices coming down the hallway, he pulled his shirt on and wiped the sweat from his face. The voices were clearer now, Cullen could make out the conversation.

"You did not Bran!" a man said near the door. "You did not kiss her hand!" A second more indignant voice was heard.

"I did so, I made her blush even."

"And then he woke up…" a third man said and the laughter ensued. Cullen sat up as the men walked into the room. The three men walked into the room carrying their helms.

"When she gets back from Redcliffe you can ask her," said the sandy haired man. He seemed familiar to Cullen.

"Sure, I'm going to walk up to her and ask if some templar kissed her hand. Why don't I ask her in front of the Knight-Commander while I'm at it," the other man teased.

"I think she likes me," Bran stubbornly said.

"You and every other man in this tower," mocked the older man by the door. Cullen cleared his throat. The other men looked at him. Cullen stood up and approached them. The one man, Bran, that looked familiar stared at him a moment then his eyes got real wide.

"Cullen?" the man asked. Cullen nodded, it seemed many knew him at least even if he did not know them. "Wow! I never thought we'd see you back here. I heard you were Hunt leader in Denerim is that true?" All Cullen could do was nod. The older templar patted Bran on the shoulder.

"If he's from Denerim, he probably doesn't remember you. You know the lyrium…" he trailed off and gave Bran a knowing look.

"Oh right," Bran frowned. "Do you remember me?" he asked. Cullen shrugged.

"You seem familiar, other than that…. No I don't remember you." Bran seemed disappointed to hear that.

"That's ok, a lot of templars gain most of their memories back after they are weaned off the amount of lyrium they were giving you. Have you been to the Infirmary yet?" Cullen pointed to the pouches of herbs on his foot locker. "That's good, you'll be better in no time," Bran smiled optimistically.

"I bet Ella could fix him," commented one of the other men. "She was able to do a lot with Garren when he came here." Bran nodded.

"If anyone can help you it's Ella. Do you remember her at all Cullen? You two were very close before you left for Denerim." Cullen shook his head.

"I don't remember her, the name seems familiar." The templars looked at each other and shook their heads.

"That's terrible, that must have been a lot of lyrium to make you forget her," Bran said, he shook his head at the injustice of it. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat. Maybe you'll remember more in the morning." Cullen hoped that he did.

* * *

The boat ride seemed endless. Ella griped the books the Arl had given her for the library at the tower as if holding them tighter would make the boat rock less. The Arl had insisted they take his boat back to the tower due to the darkspawn sightings round Redcliffe. Ella was thinking that fighting darkspawn would be the preferable option at this point. She reached into her bag to acquire more mint leaves to try to soothe her upset stomach. Greagoir came over and sat down next to her. The two had developed an odd friendship over the past week. Ever since the darkspawn attack Greagoir has treated her different, more like an equal. She admitting used him as someone to hide behind when Teagan's advances were too direct. He seemed to understand and would find a task for her to do where the man could not follow. Ella's tower background had not prepared her for the advances of an older experienced man. The walks in the orchard were nice but Teagan had expected more from her than just idle companionship. He's persistence to try and hold her hand or to kiss it unnerved her. She actually used magic to prevent an impromptu rendezvous he had planned. He announced at dinner that they, Ella and he, would be taking a boat ride around the lake. Ella let loose enough magic to make him have serious indigestion. When she did it she noticed Greagoir watching her. When Teagan excused himself and she noticed Greagoir smirking. She wondered if he knew what she did. Templars could sense magic so he must have.

"Still feeling sick? Greagoir asked. Ella nodded her head. She tried to use her magic several times to calm her stomach but failed. She just couldn't focus long enough to do anything about it.

"We're almost back. You can make out the top of the tower there," he pointed off in the distance. Still to far away for Ella's liking.

"I wanted to tell you thank you, for helping me out back at Redcliffe," Ella managed a small smile. "I am not use to suitors." Greagoir laughed.

"He was rather persistent wasn't he?" Ella nodded. "I especially liked the indigestion you gave him, it was suiting." Ella laughed in spite of herself. Greagoir looked at her, his expression serious.

"You do know the Arl and his brother are good men. It would be no dishonor to your position if you chose to pursue Teagan's advances. Mages in the past have married. It is not illegal." Ella looked off into the distance.

"I know Teagan is a good man, it's just…" she looked down at her hands. "I just don't think that is the right path for me now," she finally said. It was a good enough explanation, better than saying her heart has been broken in a thousand pieces and the last thing she wants is more pain. Greagoir seemed to take that answer at face value. They sat quietly and watched the distant tower grow in size.

* * *

Cullen had been back at the tower for almost a week. He was feeling better, the headaches were not as severe. He was able to perform his duties now and had been station in the library. Bits and pieces of his memory had returned. He remembered what Ella looked like now, but anything beyond that was still trapped in the maze of his mind. Any emotion attached to her face was gone. All that remained was a hallow longing. His shortened duty hours allowed him the time to explore the tower. It helped him remember some things. He found the garden almost immediately. It had changed since he left five years ago, it was open now, no briars or hedges blocking it off. This confused him at first, he wasn't sure if he was remembering the right place. It wasn't until he found the apple tree that those old memories worked their way to his consciousness. He was drawn to this place, he did not know why. Sitting under the apple tree is the only time he truly felt at peace. He had been in the garden for a couple of hours when he decided he had best head in for dinner. He rounded the side of the tower and froze. A tall older man and a young woman were walking up the path from the docks. The older man looked very familiar to him but he could not remember his name… he knew what he did though, he was the commander here. The woman also looked familiar but he did not know how. Something was tugging on his mind like a thought that wanted to be heard. He hid himself in the shadows as the two approached. Cullen's breath stuck in his throat. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long auburn hair was pulled back so you could see her face. Just looking at her made Cullen's heart beat faster, he was in awe of her beauty. Her lips were full and thick, a part of his mind told him they were also soft and moist but he did not understand how he would know. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color and her lashes were long. The way she moved caused his knees to feel weak. She moved with a fluid grace across the stone walkway she almost appeared to float. The man opened the door for her and she smiled. That smile would forever be burned into Cullen's mind. He stood there trying to breathe for a moment before heading back to the garden, he was so confused. How could this woman have such an effect on him? He tried to remember her but could not. He tried to peer in the grey areas in his mind. Only one memory, a name, would surface… Ella.

* * *

Ella was happy to be back at the tower. She dropped the books from the Arl off in the library and headed to her room. She lay down on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. There was a knock at the door. She sighed again, this time out of irritation. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to the door. She swung the door open, outside in the hallway was Cena the other healer in the Infirmary.

"Oh hey Cena, can we wait until tomorrow to go over Infirmary business? I'm exhausted." Ella noticed the look of concern on her friends face. "Is everything ok?" Cena looked upset. "Come in please and tell me what is wrong." Cena came in and sat down in a chair near the window.

"I have some news for you Ella, it's not good." Cena began. She looked like she was searching for the right words, finally she just sighed and blurted it out. "Cullen's back." Ella just stood there staring at her. "I wanted to tell you before you ran into him in the hall. He's… "she started but stopped, "he's not himself," was all she said. She looked down at her hands. "He has lyrium poisoning, he doesn't remember much outside his templar training." Upon hearing that Ella sat down on the bed. Her hands started to shake and tears rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Cena came over and sat beside her on the bed. She put her arm around the crying woman.

"He might remember Ella, I started him on the herbs the other day. There's always hope, you know how it can be," she tried to comfort her. It didn't seem to be helping.

"Is… is he ok other than that?" Ella asked. Cena smiled and rubbed her back.

"Yes, he seems healthy other than his memory. He's quite handsome now too. Not so skinny like he was before." Ella shot her a dangerous look. Cena smiled. "New memories can be made Ella, sometimes the past can complicate things." She stood up and grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on, you should see him and get it over with. Maybe seeing you will bring back more of his memories."

"I can't… what would I say? It would hurt too much to know he doesn't remember me," Ella said while wiping the tears off her face. "I don't know if I can do this." Cena shook her head.

"The tower is not that big Ella you can't hide from him. You are going to see him. Its best we get this awkward moment out of the way so you can take the next step. Besides, he's being treated in the Infirmary for the lyrium, unless you intend of never going there again I'd suggest you get up and deal with this." Cena pulled her up off the bed. "Lets clean your tears up, you can't go looking for him like that..." She went to the dresser to get some a comb.

"Why are you doing this Cena?" Ella groaned as the woman started fussing over her hair.

"I remember you two when you were kids. The two of you brought hope to a lot of us that old traditions and rules might change someday," she stood back and looked at the younger woman. "That will about do it. Come on, before everyone is out of class for dinner." Cena took Ella's arm and dragged her down the hallway. It took a while for them to find him. He was not in the tower or in the barracks. There was only one other place that he might be… the gardens. They walked down the path and saw a figure sitting under the apple tree. Cena motioned her friend on then gave her a slight push when she did not move. Ella shot her an irritated glance then adjusted her robe and headed down the path. She paused many times almost turning and running back to the tower but she continued. Ella reached the root bridge, she noticed his back was to her. She took a deep breath and headed over the bridge.

"Hello Cullen," she said softly. The young man seated against the apple tree jumped up. He just stood there staring at her from behind the branches. She took a step forward and waited. He came around the branches and stood in front of the tree. For many moments they just stood there staring at each other. Cullen finally spoke.

"I don't remember you," he said apologetically. Ella looked away, the tears she had been holding back started to flow. She looked down at her hands they were shaking again. She looked back up at him, Cullen looked concern, he stepped closer to her.

"I know you don't," she looked down at her shaking hands again. "I just wish you did," she admitted. Cullen took a step closer to her.

"I want to remember," he said softly. "I know there is something important about you but I can not remember what," he looked upset. "Sometimes it hurts here when I try to remember." He put his hand on his chest. "It feels like that now when I see you cry." Ella looked away, Cullen took a step closer. He was very close to her now.

"Bran said that if anyone in the tower could help me remember it was you," Cullen said. "Will you try please?" Ella nodded. Cullen knelt down before her and bowed his head. Ella reached shaky hands out and touched the sides of his face. Her hands started to glow, Cullen looked up into her eyes. When their eyes met the glow around her hands grew more intense. Ella felt like her whole body was tingling, the light started to spread from her hands to her arms. Cullen brought his hands and covered hers on head. Bright light exploded from the two and spread around the apple tree and surrounding area. Their eyes never left each other. In Cullen's mind pictures started to form, they were random at first then they started to connect together. Memories started to form in his mind. The fragments started to organize themselves into a history… Cullen's history. His mind started to go through the memories, reliving them. Then his mind stopped at one. It was of a young Ella standing by the stone bench, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you Cullen," Cullen's mind snapped back to the current. He stood up and pulled Ella's hands off his head holding them in his. His eyes never leaving Ella's, he let go of one of her hands and reached for her. He caressed her cheek, the light surrounding the two grew brighter. Cullen leaned in, his hand tangled in her hair.

"I remember you," he leaned in, hesitated one moment then pressed his lips against hers. The light shot skyward, it could be seen for miles. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck as Cullen pulled her closer. The kiss lingered for a few moments longer before Ella pulled away. She stroked the side of his face. The light around them was starting to dissipate around them.

"I missed you," was all she could say. She rested her head on his chest as he held her.

"I now know what it was I longed for but had forgotten," Cullen said, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. They heard foot steps running toward the garden. Ella stepped back breaking the embrace. Cullen looked at her confused, he went to reach for her but she put her hand up. She looked around to see if anyone was there.

"I am still a mage and you are a templar," she said with sorrow in her voice. "If anyone sees us together they will send you away again and I couldn't bear that." She pointed to the back of the garden. "Go out that way before anyone sees you… please Cullen." There was a frantic urgency in her voice. Cullen just nodded and ran to the back before four templars charged into the garden followed by the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter. Ella stood alone at the base of the apple tree.

"By the Maker Ella what is going on here," roared Greagoir. She just stood there for a moment before giving them all a big smile.

"I was practicing and over did it is all," she responded meekly. The men looked at each other.

"And what were you practicing?" asked Irving with an amused look on his face.

"Beacon making of course… I see it worked well." Ella looked around to all the templars and onlookers near the garden. "It got your attention I see." She smiled and nodded at the onlookers. Irving chuckled.

"Alright Ella, why don't you head in, I think you caused enough trouble for the evening," Irving said while trying to stifle a grin. Greagoir gave him an exasperated look.

"Fine, we've all had a long day," he waved his templars out of the garden. Ella rushed past them to the tower. Greagoir looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind. He just shook his head.

"You know that was no beacon spell Irving," Greagoir muttered. Irving mumbled something, he was busy looking at the apple tree. "Are you listening to me?" asked Greagoir.

"Yes? Oh right, yes that was not a beacon spell. You do know Cullen is back in the tower now right? He came in while you were in Redcliffe," a distracted Irving said.

"Yes, I was filled in when we got back. I'm going to have a few words with the Reverend Mother the next time I see her, her over zealous use of lyrium is getting to be a problem. The infirmary informed me he has no memory of his time before Denerim training. I should not of sent him," Greagoir sad, his voice laced with regret.

"Oh I'm sure his memory is fine now…" mumbled Irving still looking at the tree.

"What do you mean Irving and what is so damn interesting about an apple tree?" bellowed Greagoir.

"I'm sure Ella fixed his memory," he mused. "Tell me Greagoir, have you ever seen an apple tree bloom in July? And have you ever seen it bloom roses?"


End file.
